Unquiet Slumbers
by Marieanne
Summary: The story of Megan Harvey and Severus Snape
1. An Autumn Morning

Unquiet Slumbers  ****

Unquiet Slumbers 

Disclaimer: _All characters apart from Megan Harvey and Mr Hardbroom belong to J.K Rowling._

Part One _An Autumn Morning._

The village was silent but for the sound of wind that blew through the trees causing the leaves to fall, creating a blanket of red, gold and brown on the streets of Hogsmeade. In a few hours the residents would begin to rise and the peace would be broken. The shopkeepers would be arriving to open up, placing their wares outside the shop fronts. Those who worked for the ministry would be coming out of their front doors reading the 'Daily Prophet' and saying good morning to their neighbours as they got into the ministry cars.

The smell of autumn was in the air, that damp, earthy smell, so evocative of this time of year. It made one think of bonfires and toffee and the excitement of the children as the Halloween festival approached.

This was Megan's favourite time of year. It was also her favourite time of day, a time when she could appreciate the beauty and quiet of the village. She pulled her cloak more closely around her. The bright early morning sun, so low in the sky did nothing to warm her as a cold wind blew past, causing more golden leaves to fall over her like confetti from the large horse chestnut tree she sat beneath. She watched two large brown seeds from the tree flying about charging into each other, doubtless having been charmed by some children the day before to play the wizarding version of the muggle game 'conkers'.

Slowly got to her feet and made her way down the small grassy hill to the shop where she worked. By the time she got to the door Mr Hardbroom was coming round the corner with a large bunch of keys in one hand and a large parcel in the other. "Mornin' Miss Harvey" he said, not at all surprised to see her there so early "Up with the lark again I see"! Megan smiled and took the parcel for him as he opened the door, taking an age, as usual to find the right key. A bell rang as he opened the door of the old bookshop. The bright autumn sun was pouring through the windows lighting up the motes of dust in the air. Megan took out her wand and began dispersing the dust out of the door. At that moment there came the sound of a thousand pairs of wings overhead. The morning owls were delivering their post. A large tawny owl flew through the open door, bringing with it most of the dust Megan had just sent out. "Well! Thank you so much"! exclaimed Megan as she took the letters from the bird's leg giving him a pat on the head and a bit of her apple before he swooped away, a cloud of dust trailing behind him. She could hear Mr Hardbroom whistling in the backroom as she sat down behind the counter and looked through the letters. "Mostly junk mail" she mused as she sent at least five letters from 'Kwickspell' flying into the nearby wastepaper bin with her wand. She turned over the next letter to see the Hogwarts crest on the front. 

Megan had graduated from the school of witchcraft and wizardry three years ago and still she was working in this damn bookshop! Surely she was meant for better things. She'd got the job as a temporary measure when she had left and had not intended to stay nearly this long. She didn't mind the job and she got on very well with Mr Hardbroom, but she knew she was ready to move on. 

The letter from Hogwarts was addressed to the shop and not to Mr Hardbroom personally. She hesitated for a moment before opening the envelope and taking out the parchment inside. She saw that the letter had been written by Madam Pince the school librarian. It was a request for more books to be delivered to the school. Hogwarts usually got their books from Flourish and Blotts in Diagon alley, but Hardbroom's bookshop always stocked much more specialist items. Megan read the list as she walked around the shop finding each item, raising her eyebrows slightly as she read out some of the titles. Some of the books were right at the top of the highest shelves and she had to get her wand out to make them fly down into here hand. It was Megan's main job to make small deliveries. Her broomstick, an old Oakshaft 79 with large wicker baskets attached to the sides, was kept in the backroom where Mr Hardbroom was now sitting at a desk scribbling something down onto parchment. He looked up as she entered. "Any orders today"? He enquired observing the letter still clutched in her hand. "Just one from Hogwarts" she replied "are you sure you'll be alright delivering all those, its very windy today and that old broom has seen better days" Mr Hardbroom asked as he helped her wrap the books in brown paper and string. "I'll be fine, it'll be nice to visit Hogwarts again. I wonder if anything has changed". "Nothing ever changes up there Miss Harvey. I was up there a fortnight ago visiting an old friend, bumped into Dumbledore too, he's a great old fella"!

Mr Hardbroom was right about the weather. The wind was so strong it blew Megan off-course a couple of times. It was such an exhilarating feeling flying towards her old school with the cold wind in her hair (which was so long it kept getting tangled around the tail twigs). She finally alighted at the main entrance. Taking the parcel out of the basket and putting her broom under her arm, Megan walked into the entrance hall. It was an odd feeling being back in the school for the first time since she had graduated. She'd forgotten just how big it was. The marble staircase looming majestically before her and the ridiculously high stone walls had not lost their impact.

There was a strange feeling in her heart, which she couldn't quite account for. Why should she be nervous? 

The drone of hundreds of voices could be heard coming from the great hall to her right. She thought back to the time, ten years ago now, when she had first walked into that dining room for the sorting ceremony and put into Ravenclaw house. It seemed so long ago. Megan walked towards the door of the great hall and peeped inside. It was packed to the rafters with students still noisily enjoying their breakfasts. She looked down towards the teacher's table where she could clearly see Professor Dumbledore chatting animatedly to her old head of house Professor Flitwick. Megan smiled; she had always got on famously with both professors. The odd feeling in her heart increased tenfold when her eyes fell upon her old potions master. Professor Snape was sitting between Flitwick and Mcgonagall the transfiguration teacher. He wasn't talking to either, but instead was staring into the middle distance as if something deep and troubling was on his mind. Megan remembered that look. She had seen it many times during her time at Hogwarts when she would gaze, as she was doing now in his direction, wondering what he was thinking. During her first few years at the school, Megan had despised the potions master with the same passion every other student at Hogwarts did (those, that is, who weren't in Slytherin). But towards the end of her time at the school, Snape began to fascinate her. She could not put her finger on the reason why she felt so intrigued by him, but never the less, she had not been able to quite get him out of her thoughts, even since leaving Hogwarts.

Megan was brought quite suddenly out of her trance by the sound of the students rising from their chairs and preparing to leave for their first lessons of the day. She made her way towards the library.

Madam Pince was not to be found anywhere in the library. Megan spent a long time looking around between the high shelves, occasionally picking up a book, which looked interesting to her. The library was completely empty. All the students were apparently in their lessons, but surely Madam Pince would be around somewhere? Megan decided to look for her in the staff room. If she wasn't there then maybe another teacher could sign for the books. Walking back towards the table where she had left the parcel, Megan suddenly heard footsteps entering to library. "At last Madam Pince! " she thought. But as she came up towards the entrance she could see no one. There! Again! She heard footsteps. They were coming from over the other side of the library. The sound was accompanied by the soft swishing of a cloak. "Madam Pince" she called softly. The footsteps stopped suddenly as if whoever it was were surprised to learn that they were not alone. The odd feeling Megan had had since arriving at Hogwarts was threatening to erupt. Despite her feeling of disquiet Megan walked silently towards where the footsteps had come from. Curiosity was one of Megan's most dominant characteristics and could always overpower any nervousness she felt. The library was, as usual lit by flickering torches held in sconces on the stone walls. Being situated in the middle of the castle, it didn't get any natural sunlight from windows. The torches created large moving shadows on the walls. Megan felt a chill run down her spine. She knew someone was behind her. She glanced at the wall and saw a shadow of her tall figure behind her own. "Well well, Miss Harvey. To what do we owe the pleasure"? She knew the silky sarcastic tones. The voice was deep and rich each syllable clearly accentuated. He spoke slowly to give the utmost power to his words, just as he had done when she was his student and he was berating her for stirring her potion to fast or adding too much rat spleen. Megan turned around to face Professor Snape. He was as tall and imposing as she had remembered, wearing all black except for a tiny amount of white showing from beneath collar and cuffs of his robes. A draft was catching his cloak causing it to billow around his feet. His hair as black as pitch was longer than she had remembered it, just touching his broad shoulders. As had been the case when she had been his student, Megan found it difficult to look into his eyes. Deep, penetrating and black, they seemed to glitter with menace and sarcastic humour. "P-Professor Snape"! Megan stammered. "I was looking for Madam Pince…er..and I, I" Snape's eyes fell slowly to the parcel Megan seemed to be clutching onto for dear life. "Ah, a parcel. These must be the books I ordered" Snape reached forward to take the parcel out of Megan's hands, which were white with the force in which she was holding onto it. "Oh no"! Thought Megan as she felt her cheeks burn. She couldn't think of anything worse than blushing in front of Snape, just as she had done so many times before under his penetrating glare. She was no longer his student and inferior. She was an adult who was here on business. Handing him the parcel and taking a piece of parchment out of her pocket she looked him straight in the eye and said in the most confident voice she could muster "I need a signature on this form. As the books are for you perhaps you could sign for them". Snape smiled "A definite possibility" was his typically sarcastic reply. "Follow me to my office, I want to check the order is correct before I let you go". Snape tuned on his heel and swooped off towards the door not once checking to see if Megan was following. "Bloody cheek"! Thought Megan as she ran to keep up with him.

Megan had been in Professor Snape's office many times before. She had never been really naughty as a student, but for some reason she had often ended up in trouble. Her main problem was that she was a daydreamer. She could spend hours lost in her own little world and loose all sense of space and time. This was all very well, but it didn't go down too well when she did it in lessons. Megan thought back to the time when in Snape's potions lesson she had fell into one of her daydreams only to be brought out of it by the sound of the potions masters voice very close to her ear asking her to repeat what he had just said. She cringed inwardly as she remembered what her reply had been. Being still half in her fantasy world and not yet quite aware of her surroundings he had replied "I love you". The class had erupted in mirth. Snape had looked like he was going to explode with rage "QUIET" he had snarled to the class. Then turning to Megan almost whispered "Detention Miss Harvey and fifteen points from Ravenclaw. I can assure that was most certainly NOT what I had said"!

Suddenly realising that she had once again fell into one of her famous daydreams, Megan shook herself mentally. Snape was sat at his large oak desk opening the parcel. Megan watched him as she played with a lock of her tangled, amber coloured hair, a nervous habit of hers. It occurred to Megan that he suddenly looked like a child opening a present on Christmas morning. He had lost his scowl and sarcastic smirk. His usual expression was replaced by a look of excitement and wonder, which Megan found quite charming. He turned to look at her. "Is something funny Miss Harvey"? He enquired some of his old expression returning to his face. Megan suddenly realised that she had been smiling. At his words the smile had fell from her face quicker than a first year from his broom. "No professor" she answered quickly "it's just that, I didn't know you loved books so much. I feel the same way about them. I get so excited when we get a new delivery to the shop, I have open them immediately. Mr Hardbroom doesn't even get a chance to read the label"! "Excited? Nothing of the sort. Now then, these all seem to be in order. Where is the form you need me to sign"? Megan handed Snape the form and as he signed his name in beautiful calligraphy, Megan wondered why Snape had wanted these books of old muggle classic literature. Why had he asked Madam Pince to order them for the school library? Was he embarrassed that anyone should know that he enjoyed reading non-wizarding fiction? Being head of Slytherin house he certainly was not known to be a fan of anything that came from the muggle world. Megan was a 'Pure blood' as the Slytherin's might say. But she saw nothing wrong in taking an interest in the muggle world. In fact she was quite fascinated by the lives of muggles and had often read muggle literature as a child.

"Miss Harvey"? Snape was handing her the signed form "still spending half your time in a daydream I see" he said with a smirk as Megan took the form, suddenly wondering in horror if Snape remembered the "I love you" incident. There was a knock on the door. "Enter" Snape responded as the door opened to reveal tiny Professor Flitwick. "Professor"! Cried Megan in joy as she swooped down on her old head of house, giving him a hug that nearly suffocated him. "Miss Harvey, how delightful to see you again. My, my you haven't changed a bit has she Professor Snape? One of my best pupils too, excellent at charms as I remember" Megan beamed at this praise. Professor Flitwick always seemed to only notice the good in people. "It's wonderful to be here Professor" she smiled. "Can you stay long? I'm sure Dumbledore would love to see you. He always enjoys meeting with old students". "Well I don't know sir, I really should be getting back. I'm here on business you see, delivering books…." Megan didn't have chance to finish "Never mind that" Professor Flitwick interrupted "I'm sure Hardbroom can spare you for a while longer. I'll send him an owl". Snape was scowling. "I must be going I have students to teach. Goodbye Miss Harvey" Snape held out his hand. Megan thought he looked a little awkward, as if he wasn't used to having to be being polite to ex-students. She put her small hand in his large one and he shook it slightly irritably and swept out of the room. Flitwick ran after him "Professor Snape, I meant to tell you that Dumbledore wants to see you in his office at you next free moment, if its not too much trouble" Snape raised his hand in acknowledgement but didn't turn around.

Marieanne.


	2. An offer of a new post

Every time she closed her eyes he was there ****

Unquiet Slumbers

Part Two: An offer of a new post

(Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter is the creation of JK Rowling. Quotes from "Jane Eyre" by Charlotte Brontë)

Every time she closed her eyes he was there. When, by some miracle she did manage to fall asleep she dreamt of him. She couldn't quite remember what had happened in the dream but she would wake with a start, her heart threatening to burst out of her chest.

So she gave up. Putting on her slippers and cloak she padded silently to the kitchen. 

Megan had been renting the flat above the apothecary shop in Hogsmeade village since she had left home a year ago. At first she had been extremely lonely and had sent her parents, who lived miles away in the country, around five owls a day. The smell coming from the shop beneath was something she had had to get used to as well. The strong aroma of medicines and potion ingredients had been the main reason the rent of the place was so low. Megan made herself a cup of tea and sat down at the small wooden table in the tiny kitchenette. She had never been a good sleeper but just lately it had got a lot worse. Her mind was so full of dreams, hopes, fears and fantasies she found it impossible to empty it sufficiently to fall asleep. "Oh for a Pensieve"! She thought ruefully remembering the one she had seen in Dumbledore's office only a few days ago. 

After Snape had swooped off, leaving her gazing after him, Megan had gone with Professor Flitwick to the head masters office. Dumbledore had been very pleased to see her and had taken her hand in both of his and warmly told her how pleased he was to see her again. Megan had been amazed that he'd even remembered her considering the amount of students he must have seen pass through Hogwarts over his years as headmaster. "It's good to be back sir, even for a short visit" she had responded as Dumbledore had ushered her to a seat in front of the huge claw-footed desk. Flitwick had perched on the edge of a large chair near the fireplace, his feet dangling about a foot from the floor. "You were one of the most naturally gifted witches ever to come to Hogwarts." Dumbledore had told her, smiling. "I remember your skill with a wand and your natural abilities in transfiguration, not that you were a model student in every respect," he added with a twinkle of humour in his eye. "No" smiled Megan suddenly looking at her feet "My concentration left a little to be desired, I know". "Except when it came to books, I seem to remember" Dumbledore continued. Again, Megan had to marvel at the headmaster's powers of recollection. "Are you happy working at Hardbroom's Megan? I saw your employer not too long ago, nice fellow. He seemed to believe you were thinking of leaving. Is this true"? Megan was stunned. Had her restlessness really been so obvious to Mr Hardbroom? She didn't know what to say. Dumbledore continued. "Madam Pince has been ill recently and has spent the last day or so in the school hospital under the ever vigilant eye of Madam Pomfrey. I believe she has been working too hard, and so despite her emphatic 'cri de cœur' I have ordered her to take a holiday". The portraits of old headmasters of the school were all smiling as Megan as if they knew something she didn't. "I have also suggested to her" continued Dumbledore "that when she returns, she may need some help running the library, which, of course, is where you come in Megan." He smiled at her, as if awaiting her response. "Would you like to come and work for me at Hogwarts?" Megan had been a little taken aback; she had not expected a job offer. Flitwick jumped out of his chair in glee. "What a wonderful idea Headmaster! What do you say Miss Harvey?" Megan gazed at Dumbledore's Pensieve, which gleamed from behind the half open door of the black cabinet. The headmaster had evidently been relieving his mind or a few excess thoughts before she arrived; or else he had been reliving past memories from within the shimmering stone basin. Megan's mind was whirling just like the Pensieve's silver, misty contents. "I don't quite know what to say headmaster," she had said looking wide-eyed between Flitwick and Professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore had not expected her to give her decision right away. He had told her to go home and consider his offer and to send him an owl once she had made up her mind. However, it had not even taken the time it took to fly back to Hardbroom's for her to make her decision; she would take the job. Working in a library was not how she intended to spend the rest of her working life but she definitely considered it a step up from working in the little bookshop. Taking the job also meant she could leave this hovel and live in one of the rooms at the castle as most of the people who worked at Hogwarts did. But there was something else that had made her decision easy, something she did not want to admit to herself. 

Since her morning at Hogwarts and her startling encounter with Professor Snape in the library, Megan had not been able to think of much else besides the potions master. She remembered his domineering presence, the look of wicked amusement in his glittering black eyes, the way he always seemed to make her feel at a disadvantage, and yet she craved to be in his presence again. To feel the tingling sensation down her spine, which she always felt when he looked at her, or even, whenever she thought about him. 

The smell of potion ingredients coming up from the apothecary shop beneath her did not help in her efforts to think about something, anything else. And so she consoled herself in the half-hearted belief that when she was working so near to him at Hogwarts, her fascination for him would eventually wear off.

Informing Mr Hardbroom that she would soon be leaving him and the shop behind was more difficult than she thought. Megan hadn't realised how attached the shopkeeper had become to her. He had asked her if there was any chance she would reconsider. "Mr Hardbroom, you know I never intended to stay here long, and you know I'll miss you and the shop awfully, but I will come back and visit often, I promise." Mr Hardbroom sighed and Megan felt sorry for him, knowing he had hardly any family and that he had come to look upon herself, quite as his own daughter. "Well at least I know where you're going, so I won't have to worry about you, not with old Dumbledore there to look out for you". He gave her a sad smile "I've got a present for you" he said getting up to go behind the shop counter and opening a box he kept under lock and key. "I was planning on giving this to you for your birthday, but I feel it might be an appropriate leaving gift". He handed Megan an old dusty book. She examined the cover and exclaimed "Goodness me"! "It's a first edition" Mr Hardbroom smiled at her obvious delight, he knew how fascinated Megan was with muggle literature, particularly the old classics. "Jane Eyre by Charlotte Brontë, published 1847" Megan read "I shall start to read it as soon as I get home, thank you so much Mr Hardbroom" Megan had hugged her old employer before going back to her flat to begin packing away her things. It would take her a long time to pack all of her books, and even longer to get the trunks down the stairs in the morning. She decided she would have to put a 'Feather-light' charm on it and float it down. Using a bit of magic here and there made the job of packing a bit quicker, and after an hour all of Megan's belongings were neatly packed away in three large trunks (two contained her books). She lay on her bed and began to read the muggle book, which Mr Hardbroom had given her. She read until it got dark out side and the noise of people shopping in the street outside died down. Megan used her wand to light the torches on the crumbly walls of her -soon to be- ex-flat. She also lit a small fire in the grate, as the nights were getting colder as November approached. Megan could feel herself falling asleep, as her unquiet slumbers of the previous night had deprived her of much needed rest. Before her eyes closed she read a line from her book: 

****

"Tell me now, fairy as you are,-can't you give me a charm or a philtre, or something of the sort to make me a handsome man?" 

"It would be past the power of magic sir, a loving eye is all the charm needed: to such you are handsome enough; or rather, your sternness has a power beyond beauty"

Megan's eyes closed and her book fell from her hand as she slipped, yet again into her disturbing dream world. 

__

Coming in part three; The Halloween Ball.


End file.
